Trip to Ouran Acadmey
by Leo Darkrose
Summary: Follow a girl and her six friends on a trip to Ouran Acadmey where they will have to learn the ways of the ouran host club and do work from their own college with in a mounth or two, but will some one fall in love or will it just end in just being friends.


Trip to Ouran Academy

Chapter 1: The journey

Lauren's prov:

It was a normal college day for me and six of my friends (five were girls and one was a boy), for we was just at college in our classroom minding our own business, by doing our work or just talking about anything that came up in our minds.

As for me I was just daydreaming, while listening to my music till the lesson started, then out tutor came in to start the lesson but before it started he had a few massagers for us he said "Seven of you people are going on a trip to Japan for a month or two" when the class heard that everyone apart from me part their hands up to be picked, our tutor saw that I saw the only one not putting my hand up and then he said to the class "I have already picked out the seven people that are going and they are"

The class was silent for as the tutor was about to read out the names of the people that would be going to Japan, "Kat, Nat, Shilpa, Kirsty-anna, Sarah, Kai and…" the tutor carried on saying and then stop as he turned the paper and then said the last person's name which was "Lauren," my eyes widen with shock and I couldn't speak a word about it but all I could see and hear was the others planning on what we was going to do once we were in Japan.

Once college had finished I went straight to my bus to go home and tell my mum about the event of today and to pack a month or two's worth of luggage, I went to bed early to get to college early for the coach to Japan.

The Next Day:

It was early in the morning before college started that, I had met up with everyone, it was so cold waiting for the couch to pick us up, you had Nat and Shilpa complaining about waiting outside in the cold, Kat and Kirsty-anna talking to their families, Sarah looking out for the couch, then there was me and Kai just there listening to music, couple of seconds later the couch arrived and we all got on the bus after saying 'Bye' to our families.

On the couch there was a lot of room just for the seven people, so we decided to have seats to ourselves, it went me and Kai on the back seat one of the left and one on the right (Me=left and Kai=right), Shilpa and Nat on the middle seats (Shilpa=left and Nat=right), Kat and Kirsty-anna on the front seats (Kat=left and Kirsty-anna=right) and Sarah took the seat in front of Kai near the back.

It had been two and a half hours since we had left college, to go to Japan and it was getting boring for Kai to sit around so he started walking down the couch to go and speak to the others, I did the same but only went to speak with Kirsty-anna, for Sarah was playing on her DS, Shilpa was talking to Kat and Kai was talking to Nat.

Another three hours went buy and the couch pulled in to the bay where we was to catch a boat to Japan, the driver said that we could go to the shops before getting on the boat but we only had ten minutes to do that, so I got off the couch went to the toilets, went to the nearest vender machine to get a cold drink and a few snacks and got back on the couch before the others.

Once everyone was on the couch, driver drove the couch on to the boat and told everyone to get off and to enjoy the our time on the boat, went did as the driver said and got off but once we got to the top of the stairs of the first level everyone went their own way in groups of two's and a three, I was with Kai and Sarah we was at the top of boat in the fresh air watching the boat sail away from our home country, I looked towards Kai and Sarah but they was talking about something I couldn't hear, so I decided to go somewhere for a bit without them and find one of the others.

The boat was very quiet for there weren't much people on it, during the walk around the boat I went into the different stores that was there and got something to drink to calm the nerves, also I was the rest of the group looking in the stores then they headed up to the upper deck, ten seconds later after finishing my drink the captain of the boat announced that we was near Japan's boards, so I headed towards the meeting point and I heard some girls talking about how they miss coming to Japan and attending a school there for about five months, listening to the conversation they was have they was American and that they live in Japan every five months during the year, then I turned my head slightly and saw that the girls was dressed in some formal clothes, I turned my head back around and said to myself "Rich."

When the boat pulled up into the bay, the captain told the passages that they could get on to their transports and enjoy their time in Japan, I looked around to spot the rest of the group but no one was around so I heard to the bus first and sat in my seat ready to go but ended up falling asleep waiting for them.


End file.
